Till death do us part
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: What if the choice of choosing your soulmate was taken away from you? What if without your soulmate your heart never beats and you die as a baby what would you do? I can't even answer any of these questions either but that was me at one point until I meant him my soulmate. (InuxKag MirxSan SessxRin KouxAya and many more)


What would you say if you couldn't choose your own destiny? Like your whole life is chose for you sounds cool doesn't it...But it isn't its horrible you will never know heartbreak or hardships because of some devine intervention choosing things for you like the things that makes us humans are taken away from us. Our destiny is decided when we are in utero and I'm maybe exaggerating just a little bit because when the baby is in the mother's stomach the baby is born without a beating heart. When the baby is born with another baby that was born on the same day that would be their soul mate and are engaged that same day. The heart starts to beat for the first time. It's a joyous encounter really, but sometimes it's not all rainbows and sunshines. Sometimes the baby's soulmate wasn't born yet and or has a chance to become someone else's soul mate, or the baby or the baby's soul mate either died before being born or was a still born. If the baby is in the latter category they would be always alone until death reunites the two soul mates again. I know that sucks but some people actually accepts their pre determined death sentence in lieu of being with their significant other again. Not me though I can't just die because some stranger son died before meeting me so my heart never really started to beat which doesn't sound all that bad because I'm alive which is really hard to believe even for me, but its true. I'm very rare really this means that my soulmate was actually born but was born as demon which is a big no no in this time; but I was told that my soulmate had died and I can't personally feel any feelings for someone I didn't meet. I sighed and turned in my bed and ended on my back; I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. Maybe I was being a little harsh but now I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life maybe that is why men and women across the world accepts their death sentence because loneliness isn't any better.

"Kagome come downstairs dinner is ready." My mom yelled up to me. I sighed and sat up and got out of my bed to open my curtains to reveal the temple grounds. I looked outside until I saw the sacred tree, and felt an overwhelming feeling I couldn't put a name for wash over me I didn't know if it was sadness or happiness if there was a name for it I would call it that. I mean that tree was very special for my family. That tree was the same tree my dad proposed to my mom, and the same tree that we would have small picnics under while visiting grandpa and grandma its been seven years since he died and longer for my grandmother, and now no one really goes near the tree that much only Mom goes there to sit and relax there, and sometimes grandpa would just stand there looking at the tree which I don't understand, but everyone grieves in there own way after my grandmother and father passed away Mom who was pregnant at the time and little ole me moved in with grandpa. I sighed again and turned from the tree to go to the bathroom, and to finally get ready for the day. After I got ready and did my morning routine I went back into my room and changed into my clothes for today. After that I went downstairs to see my grandpa who was father to my late father, my mother, and my younger brother Sota sitting at the table eating breakfast without me. I sat across from my brother and grandfather.

"Good Morning everyone." I said smiling

"Good morning Kagome you were sleeping kind of late there so we started without you." Sota said while stuffing his face not having a care in the world.

"I see that." I said and started to dig in as well.

"Kagome remember we are going to see Hitomi -chan's parents today as well." My mom said and I nodded remembering Sota's fiance Hitomi. I looked across from me and saw Sota blush. I giggled at my brother blushing over something like just mentioning the girl's name would make him like that, but that is really rare to actually have feelings of love for your soulmate actually. I mean sometimes the soulmates could outright hate each other or become abusive I mean no matter what we are still humans with emotions no matter who decides on our soulmates. There are even sometimes where one of the soulmates would cheat on the other, but that has huge consequences so everyone just goes with it. The reason for meeting Hitomi's parents were to help transition the bride into her husband's family so its basically to help the parents know that their child will be taking care of, but thank god that my little brother was fortunate enough to find a girl who likes him too and vice versa it's actually kind of cute really. After breakfast my family and I cleaned our dishes and put our jackets on and started walking towards HItomi's house and because my late father died in a car crash which made my mother not want to get in another car for the rest of her life. We had to walk wherever we needed to go my mother's motto is if it isn't in walking distance than we don't need to go there. When we walked down the temples stairs I stopped and looked to my left and looked at the tree again it was like the tree was calling me and I needed to go to the tree I looked away from the tree and notice that my family were leaving me behind I ran after them and we went out to go to Sota's fiance house.

When we got to Hitomi's house it was really simple nothing to big and its not small either it looks like a regular house. My family and I walked up to the door and Mom knocked on the door and we waited a little until Hitomi's mother I presume opened the door and allowed us into her home. We followed her into the living room and sat down on her couch.

"Hitomi is getting ready still she has the jitters." Hitomi's mom smiled "While you wait would you want any refreshments?" Hitomi's mom asked and my mother answered for all of us asking for some tea and Hitomi's mother smiled and nodded and left towards the kitchen. A while after Hitomi's mom left Hitomi came downstairs and saw Sota and smiled. Hitomi came fully downstairs in a light pink long sleeve knee high dress that puffed out at the bottom of the dress and a silver ribbon to adorn at her waist and ran to Sota to give him a hug which made my little brother blush even more. I smiled at the scene and felt a slight pain in my chest which I ignored.

"Hitomi dear please say hi to our guest." Hitomi's mother chided and Hitomi let go and bowed to us.

"I'm sorry everyone I'm Ametsuchi Hitomi it is a pleasure to meet you." Hitomi said embarrassed from her actions and bowing all I could do was to smile at the

scene some more and I felt it again I inhaled and exhaled to relieve the pain and again it was gone. Hitomi's mother put the glasses of refreshments on the table and walked to the stairs to call for her husband to come downstairs. Hitomi's mom waited until she saw a man start walking down the stairs and smiled.

"Good Morning everyone." Hitomi's father said and sat down in front of us. "Its such a wonderful day out why don't we take this meeting outside for today." Hitomi's father said walking to a screen door and opening it walking outside.

"Good Morning and we would love too." My mom bowed her head the rest of our family bowed as well as we followed we sat around a glass table. Everything was fine until a black limo stopped at the back gate of Hitomi's house it was like only I could see this suspicious limo and again the uncomfortable feeling happened, but this time it made me fall to my knees and gasping for air.

"Kagome are you alright." My mom panicked and knelt beside me. I looked up and the limo started to move again.

I couldn't answer I was to much in pain to do anything but try to breath. I stopped hearing the concerned voices of my family members and as fast as it came it went as quickly I was able to breath, and I started to hear my family now. I sat up and looked at everyone.

"Is everything okay Kagome?" My mom said rubbing my back as I sat in a sitting position. I didn't know what was happening but I smiled to reassure my mother I was alright.

"Yeah mom I'm alright." I said trying to convince myself that, but it was wierd I put a hand on my chest and I couldn't believe it my heart was beating.


End file.
